Better Left Unsaid
by vijeonjams
Summary: "I just want to look normal, why you too curious and angered?"-Jungkook. "I just want to you need me"-Taehyung. shounen-ai fiction! BTS and GOT7 members, Vkook! Namjin! Yoonseok! Yugbam and others. Review juseyong.
**Better Left Unsaid**

Pair: Vkook and others

Cast: BTS and GOT7 memebers

.

.

.

'apa yang harus kulakukan?' kata-kata itulah yang terus menerus berputar-putar di pikiran seorang pemuda yang duduk di bawah sebuah gazebo kecil ditengah taman sebuah perpustakaan kota di Seoul. Sepi, karena sekarang masih jam 6.30 pagi dan belum ada manusia normal yang nekat keluar di pagi buta seperti ini saat musim dingin yang sedang ganasnya, kecuali dia –Jungkook- yang sudah duduk sambil berkomat-kamit 'apa yang harus kulakukan?' di dalam pikirannya. Di depannya ada laptop dalam keadaan sleep karena lama dibiarkan. disampingnya ada handphone yang terhubung dengan earphone menggantung ditelinganya, membiarkan alunan musik rock memenuhi pendengaran meski pikirannya hanya tetap berkomat-kamit dengan kalimat yang sama.

Jungkook bukan pemuda yang pemurung ataupun pendiam, dia adalah moodmaker ketika berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Tetapi saat sendirian seperti ini, menebak mood-nya saat ini pun dia tidak bisa. Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah berada di gazebo ini sejak jam 6 pagi, yang membuat satpam perpustakaan ini heran dan menggodanya –tapi Jungkook tidak peduli- dengan pamit kepada ibunya untuk berangkat kuliah, tidak sepenuhnya bohong sih, karena jam 10.20 nanti dia ada kelas structure. Jungkook adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan English literature di Seoul University.

Masih asik dengan lamunan dan komat-kamitnya, seorang office boy perpustakaan menyapanya, "selamat pagi, sudah datang sepagi ini?" dan Jungkook menjawab dengan senyuman kecil dan dengusan pelan lalu mulai menghidupkan laptopnya lagi. Setelah office boy itu pergi, Jungkook pun mulai kembali ke tujuan awalnya mengapa dia datang di pagi dengan cuaca gila ini. Simpel, WiFi. Ya, Jungkook datang sepagi ini untuk menumpang WiFi demi mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya karena deadline-nya hari ini. Jungkook mulai mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya dengan tenang dan lancar. Sesekali menggumamkan lagu yang didengarnya dari earphone hitam kesayangannya.

Jungkook kembali lagi ke dunia nyata. Terimakasih bapak office boy.

.

.

.

Jungkook bersenandung pelan dengan senyuman lebar idiotnya selepas kelasnya siang ini, jangan tanya kenapa karena dia memang selalu begitu, tersenyum maupun tertawa sendirian. Jangan juga menganggapnya gila karena justru itulah yang menandakan dia sedang 'waras'. Seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Jungkook menepuk pundak Jungkook keras, keras sekali, sampai Jungkook berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga. Karena Jungkook kaget sekaligus pundak menjalar sampai punggungnya sakit, "bisakah kau hemat energi Kim fuckin Yugyeom!" Jungkook membentak orang yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati itu, sedangkan Yugyeom hanya nyengir bocah. "kalau aku hanya memanggilmu malah menghabiskan energiku, my cutie~" balas Yugyeom mencoba mencubit pipi Jungkook, yang jelas saja sang pemilik pipi gembil tapi manly itu bergidik ngeri dan menjauh dari Yugyeom. "My cutie Kookie, hey mau kemana?" Yugyeom pun mengejar Jungkook sambil tertawa, dia sangat menyukai ekspresi Jungkook itu.

Pemberhentian mereka adalah kafetaria kampus, karena Jungkook merasa sangat lapar belum makan apapun hari ini, salahkan saja dirinya sendiri yang dengan sok kerennya menolak pudding dari Minah. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi kosong ditengah-tengah kafetaria kampus, bukan ingin eksis dengan duduk ditengah kantin –di sebelah meja anak populer, karena Jungkook tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak akan mengenyangkan perutnya. diikuti Yugyeom yang masih asik menggoda sahabatnya itu, tentu saja Jungkook tidak menghiraukannya, sibuk berpikir apa yang menjadi menu brunch-nya siang ini. "kau traktir aku saja dude" Jungkook memotong godaan Yugyeom yang mengatakan pipinya seperti bakpau dan bibirnya seperti marshmallow yang membuatnya makin lapar. Yugyeom hanya menatap Jungkook datar dan mencebikkan bibirnya, sekarang gantian Jungkook yang merayu Yugyeom untuk mentraktirnya makan. Lalu Jungkook bersorak senang ketika akhirnya Yugyeom mengangguk kecil dengan tidak rela dan berdoa dalam hati nanti Jungkook tersedak saat makan. Jungkook memesan jjampong dan ice americano, begitu pula dengan Yugyeom, padahal dirinya ingin sekali makan pecel –salad Indonesia favoritnya. Yeah, Kafetaria kampus mereka memang sangat lengkap.

.

.

.

Selepas makan mereka menuju ke parkiran kampus, bersiap untuk mengikuti kuliah selanjutnya yang ada di gedung kuliah lain. Kampusnya terbagi di 3 gedung yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari satu kampus ke kampus lainnya. Jungkook menumpang motor Yugyeom karena katanya dia sedang malas berkendara sendiri.

"Kim...Yugyeom?" seorang pemuda bersurai brunette menginterupsi ocehan tak jelas Jungkook yang berekspresi macam-macam dan Yugyeom yang sedang akan memakai helm, Jungkook memandang Yugyeom dengan kening mengerut karena Yugyeom yang terlihat seperti sedang menemukan sekarung emas batangan. "Tae hyung!" Yugyeom berseru lalu memeluk pemuda brunette tadi, "Kau datang hari ini hyung? Dengan Jimin hyung?" tanya Yugyeom antusias dengan mata yang masih berbinar-binar. Taehyung mengacak rambut Yugyeom yang sewarna dengan miliknya lalu mengangguk tenang.

"kau mau pulang yeommie?" Jungkook semakin mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar sebutan 'Yeommie' yang menurutnya menjijikkan.

"aniya, aku ada kelas di kampus 2 hyung, nanti aku tunggu di apartemenku oke? Kau harus menginap di apartemenku hyung, harus!" kata Yugyeom dengan nada anak kecil. Taehyung terkekeh tampan lalu mengangguk dan mengusak rambut Yugyeom lagi.

Pandangannya beralih ke pemuda dengan kening berkerut-kerut disamping Yugyeom, "yeommie ini temanmu?" tanya Taehyung menunjuk Jungkook dengan dagunya, Yugyeom beralih memandang Jungkook yang belum mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, lalu menyentil pelan kening Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook reflek mengumpat karena kaget, yeah, kebiasaan buruknya. "shit!"

Hal itu membuat Yugyeom dan Taehyung terkekeh melihat ekspresi kaget Jungkook.

"mukamu jelek sekali Jeon, kalau penasaran tanya saja" kata Yugyeom masih terkekeh menyebalkan, Jungkook menggerutu dalam hati 'kau bahkan lupa padaku bastard-Kim'.

"namanya Jeon Jungkook hyung, sahabat dalam selimutku" lanjut Yugyeom mengenalkan Jungkook pada Taehyung yang mengundang pelototan mata Jungkook dan kerutan alis Taehyung.

Yugyeom yang tersadar akan kalimat ambigunya pun nyengir lalu menambahkan "maaf, maksudku mengganti peribahasa lama 'musuh dalam selimut' menjadi 'sahabat dalam selimut' karena secara realita kami lebih terlihat sebagai musuh" masih nyengir. "oh, okay" Taehyung paham dan menyingkirkan imajinasi mendadaknya, lalu tersenyum tampan lagi. "halo Jeon Jungkook, aku Taehyung, kim Taehyung" meyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Jungkook masih dengan tersenyum tampan.

Jungkook menyambut tangan Taehyung asal dan balas tersenyum asal. Jungkook memang pemuda asal-asalan, maafkan dan maklumi dia.

"baiklah hyung, aku dan Jungkook berangkat dulu, nanti kau harus datang ke apartemenku oke? Harus! Bawa Jimin hyung juga, dan jangan lupa membawa kue lumpur coklat, hamtaro, cheesecake BreadTalk oke?" Yugyeom nyengir kepada Taehyung yang dibalas cebikan darinya, "okay, dan jangan lupa siapkan daging untukku" Taehyung membalas Yugyeom.

Setelah saling berpamitan Yugyeom pun menepuk bahu Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan duduk di lantai parkiran. "ayo Jeon, kau mau presentase kehadiranmu seperti tahun lalu karena terlambat?" lalu menyerahkan helm pada Jungkook, "kau yang harus bertanggung jawab jika aku terlambat kim" cibir Jungkook lalu mengikuti Yugyeom menaiki motornya.

"mana Taehyung-mu Kim?" tanya Jungkook menyadari sudah tidak ada lagi Taehyung.

"kau sih yang tiba-tiba menghilang Jeon, dia sedang mengurus dokumen kepindahannya kemari, asal kau tahu ya, dia itu sebenarnya kuliah di Manchaster. Pindah kemari karena dia ingin merawat ayahnya yang sedang sakit" jelas Yugyeom lalu menstarterkan motornya. Jungkook hanya bergumam 'oh' dengan nada yang jelas tidak peduli. Mereka pun melesat ke kampus 2 yang berjarak 4 kilometer dari kampus 1 yang mereka tinggalkan.

Tanpa diketahui Yugyeom, disepanjang perjalanan, Jungkook mengatupkan rahangnya kuat sampai giginya bergemelutuk dan menahan perasaannya yang bergejolak membakar, matanya merah menahan tangis. Sesampainya di kampus 2, Jungkook segera pergi ke toilet untuk menunaikan hasrat yang ditahannya, dan keluar dengan senyum idiotnya lagi.

.

.

.

Kelas nya sore ini selesai, sepasang 'sahabat dalam selimut' –kata Yugyeom- keluar dari kelas dengan percakapan yang didominasi gerutuan karena lagi-lagi dosen mereka memberi tugas dengan deadline minggu depan.

"ayo Jeon, kita ambil dulu motormu lalu ke apartemenku" Yugyeom menarik lengan Jungkook yang sangat bersemangat merapalkan sumpah serapah pada dosen vocabulary-nya. Jangan ditiru kawan, hal itu sangat negatif.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di apartemen Yugyeom dengan Jungkook yang masih sibuk mendoakan dosen vocab-nya agar rambutnya botak, kulit keriput, bahkan mendoakan dia jomblo seumur hidup.

Well, dosennya itu seorang wanita.

Jangan terlalu menyalahkan Jungkook, karena selain dia yang bukan seorang penggemar tugas, tugasnya sebagian besar ditolak oleh dosen itu. menyuruhnya mengulang semuanya dengan deadline minggu depan dan ditambah tugas makalah yang Jungkook lebih suka menyebutnya masalah dibanding makalah, belum lagi tugas dari dosen lainnya.

Bosan dengan sumpah serapah Jungkook, Yugyeom melemparkan soda kalengan kearah Jungkook,

"stop it Jeon, sampai mulutmu bengkak pun tidak merubah apapun" kata Yugyeom mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di sebelah Jungkook.

"Setidaknya perasaanku sedikit lega,Kim-fans perawan tua itu-Yugyeom" desis Jungkook, dihadiahi jitakan imut dari Yugyeom "setidaknya jangan saat bersamaku Jeon, dan maaf aku lebih memilih jadi fans bibir racunmu itu" lalu terkekeh.

Ponsel Yugyeom berdering keras, norak sekali. Jungkook saja jengah.

"bisa kau mengganti nada deringmu, Kim?" kata Jungkook memicingkan mata. Yugyeom tidak menanggapi Jungkook, menikmati nada deringnya sebentar lalu baru mengangkat panggilan itu. Dasar norak, ketahuan sekali kalau dia jarang menerima telepon.

"yoboseyong? taehyeong hyeong? waeyong?" Jungkook langsung memuncratkan sodanya. Terbahak keras, terbahak karena jijik dan mual. Yugyeom melirik Jungkook sengit.

"eo hyung, aku sedang bersamanya...tidak apa-apa, dia itu makhluk tak punya malu, apalagi rasa sungkan...arraseo" Yugyeom ingin sekali melempar muka Taehyung dengan ponselnya, tetapi tidak jadi karena ia ingat itu ponsel baru, samsung s7 man, itu lho yang diblender tetap utuh. jadi dia meletakkan ponselnya di meja saja.

"apa kau akan tertawa selamanya Jeon?" sarkas Yugyeom. Jungkook pelan-pelan meredakan tawanya.

Apapun yang Jungkook anggap lucu pasti membuatnya tertawa heboh, walaupun seringkali orang lain menganggap yang ditertawakan Jungkook tidak lucu bahkan biasa saja. Sedangkan ketika orang lain menganggap sesuatu sangat lucu, Jungkook malah mengerutkan kening heran.

Justru kaulah yang mengherankan, Jeon aneh Jungkook.

"yoboseyong? taehyeong hyeong? Waeyeong? Hahaha, Aish Kim, kau ini ya kalau kau memang bongsor jelek yasudah, haha, kau pikir nada bicaramu tadi imut? Mual iya haha, aku ba-" Jungkook yang meledek Yugyeom dengan mengulangi kata-kata Yugyeom dengan muka ala troller-Jungkook –gigi kelincinya ia maju-majukan dan mata keatas dan menaikkan kedua alisnya secara berlebihan, jangan lupakan bokongnya yang menungging.

Ucapan Jungkook terputus, "aku? Kenapa denganku Jungkook-ssi?" karena Taehyung masuk ke ruang tamu apartemen mewah Yugyeom dengan seekor manusia berambut orange berkacamata besar berbingkai hitam yang terlihat trendy, classy dan brandy dibelakangnya.

Yugyeom menahan tawa. Kenapa? Coba lihat muka Jeon Jungkook. Manusia sejuta ekspresi itu mengeluarkan ekspresi langkanya.

Gelagapan, muka merah malu.

Biasanya kalau keadaan seperti ini Jungkook akan hanya sok polos melambaikan tangan kepada orang yang sekarang ini di posisi taehyung.

"aaah aku-aku hanya menirukan si Kim, -ah kau juga Kim ya, Kim siapa Kim Taehyung hyung, wah double hyung! Hebat!" jungkook bertepuk tangan sendiri, mukanya tak terdefinisi dia Senyum-smirk-senyum-smirk-gigit bibir-senyum lagi-jilat bibir-senyum idiot,

"oh Hai rambut merah, aku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook mahasiswa semester 2 Ehwa Daehakyo" Kim Taeyung dan Park Jimin –pria berambut orange yang dikatakan Jungkook merah karena tiba-tiba dia buta warna, mengikuti warna pipinya yang merah- Mereka mengerutkan kening heran, Jungkook menepuk jidat genit. "oh itu sekolah wanita. Aaaa maksudku Seouldae, bukankah aku pintar? Eheheh" Jungkook menepuk bahu Taehyung sok imut, sok akrab. Tidak mempedulikan Yugyeom yang sudah berguling-guling di lantai –terbahak.

Jungkook mengumpat tigaratusempatpuluh kali lebih banyak dari tadi sore, kali ini dia mengumpati dirinya sendiri.

Kecanggungan itu dihentikan oleh Jimin yang tiba-tiba memeluk Jungkook erat, seakan berhasil menyelamatkan spesies simpanse terakhir di dunia ini.

"kau tampan sekali, imut, lucuuu" Jimin mencubiti pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook ikut tertawa-tawa, menertawakan suara cempreng seorang pria yang dia kira-kira seumuran dengan Taehyung.

.

.

.

"aduuuh sakit, pelan-pelan bodoh!" Yugyeom merintih ketika Jungkook menggeplak memar yang selesai di obati Jungkook di kaki kanannya. Karena dia tidak sengaja menendang kaki meja saat menertawakan Jungkook tadi.

"rasakan! Kau menertawakan Jeon Jungkook maka tuhan akan balas mentertawakanmu, Kim sialan" Jungkook ganti menggeplak perut rata Yugyeom yang kata Yugyeom sehabis kram –lagi-lagi karena tertawa terlalu berlebihan.

"ya! Salahkan muka penuh dosamu itu Jeon! Kenapa mukamu bisa seperti tadi hahaha-duh" Yugyeom tertawa lemah lalu memegangi perutnya yang nyeri, lalu meneruskan " kalau aku jadi kau Jeon, aku lebih baik diam saja setelah merasa malu yang pertama, kau malah lebih memalukan dirimu lagi. Haha-duh, aku ingat ekspresimu tadi. Tidak biasanya kau malu pada orang"

Jungkook ingin membalas kata-kata Yugyeom,

"ayo, makan malam siap!" kata Jimin yang datang dari luar kamar –Yugyeom dan Jungkook memang sedang dikamar Yugyeom. Dan Jungkook langsung lupa apa yang akan dia katakan setelah mendengar suara cempreng Jimin mendeklarasikan 'makan malam siap'.

Jungkook berlari ke ruang makan, meninggalkan sang tuan rumah bengong diatas ranjang.

"yak Jeon! Aduh!" perutnya kembali sakit karena berteriak kencang.

Well, kalian pasti paham rasanya sakit kram perut karena tertawa terlalu heboh.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat makan malam dengan berisik. Jungkook yang terlalu semangat makan, Yugyeom yang terus mengeluh karena perutnya sakit, Jimin yang menawari Jungkook ini-itu dan Taehyung yang terus membanggakan makanan yang dimakannya –entah kepada siapa.

Makan malam berisik itu selesai kurang dari 20 menit. Biasa, laki-laki.

"taetae kita jadi menginap kan? Aku malas pulang malam-malam begini" Jimin berucap setelah bersendawa pendek-pendek. Euh.

"eo" jawab Taehyung singkat, "aku ingin cokelat panas" monolognya –lagi. Karena tidak ada yang menanggapinya.

"Jeon, kau menginap kan?" Yugyeom menatap Jungkook yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"molla, ibuku sudah ratusan kali mengirimiku pesan" jawab Jungkook enteng.

Taehyung beralih menatap Jungkook. "pulang saja, ibumu pasti sangat khawatir" katanya.

Jungkook tidak menggubris perkataan Taehyung, dia beranjak dan mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di dekat lemari piring –jangan tanya kenapa bisa disitu. "aku akan pulang, Kim. Terimakasih makan malamnya, See you" Jungkook keluar dari ruang makan menuju ruang tamu. Lalu keluar.

Jimin menatap Yugyeom dengan alis berkerut bingung, "apa memang dia seperti itu?"

Yang ditanya menyenderkan punggung di kursi makan. "yang kutahu, dia sepertinya memiliki banyak rahasia. Tingkah anehnya hanya efek dari semua rahasianya" Yugyeom menatap Jimin balik, "itu sih presepsiku hyung"

Jimin manggut-manggut, sementara Taehyung mencerna kata-kata Yugyeom dengan mode blankTae-nya.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **Halo, maaf kalo aku ngepost mulu**

 **Sebenernya draft ff-ku buanyak banget**

 **Kalo ada yang tertarik kelanjutannya tinggalkan pendapatmu di review ya~**

 **I really really appreciate that, bye~**

 **Salam kolor Jungkook~**


End file.
